


Love Live! Survive!!

by SpringShowers_MaeFlowers



Series: Love Live! Stay Alive [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Choking, Death, Eating Disorders, Feel free to skip chapters, Gen, I also fail that sometimes, I mean please read it if you're okay with all this stuff, I try to censor and keep it minor and hinting rather than literal, If you don't want to, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, Undergae Pregnancy, choking on blood, just don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringShowers_MaeFlowers/pseuds/SpringShowers_MaeFlowers
Summary: Love Live! Survive!!A slightly misleading title... These are the stories of the deaths of Aqours. Names kill...





	1. Blood-Red Ruby

Ruby's eyes water as she stares at the cut on her finger. It is only small but leaks droplets of blood, like little gems. Surprisingly it pains her a lot for a small cut. Ruby bandages her wound and leaves the room to grab her bag for school. 

She glances out of the window and sees a baseball, she ducks as it hits. The pane shatters and breaks. Ruby doesn't realise for a few minutes what has happened. When she does look at her body, it is punctured with glass. She screams, except she can't for there is a shard of glass in her throat. Blood wells up in her mouth and trickles down her lips. Her face, body, everything soaked in the crimson stuff. 

The Blood-Red Ruby shines for the last time.


	2. Heavenly Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes hints of mental disorders and eating disorders. Feel free to skip if you don't want to read it.

Chika is beautiful. At least that is what she is told. By her family, friends strangers. Beautiful, as an idol should be. She looks into the mirror, standing in just her underwear and wonders whether they are right. Is she beautiful? And if she is, is it enough? She doesn't think she's pretty at all. But perhaps... Well, other people see differently. Chika wonders what it is that makes her beautiful. Is it her thin frame, her hair? Is it her eyes? Whatever it is, she must preserve it.

Chika lies on her bed. She struggles to breathe. Her ribs clear against her skin. Cheek bones prominent in her face. The bags under her eyes too. She is tired. So tired. She wonders whether she is beautiful still, whether it has all been worth it. A tear leaks from the corner of her eye as she realises that all this pain has not made her beautiful, it has made her die. Perhaps it was never her appearance. Perhaps it was the spark in her eyes and the smile on her face, the energy she had which is long, long gone.

Her beautiful memories live on.


	3. Garden of Rest

Kanan runs between the trees. She breathes deeply, soaking in the smells of the forest. She loves it here. Perfect for her later run. It rained earlier, so the ground is damp and the spider webs glisten. Kanan turns a corner carefully, the mud is still wet and slippy. Her shoes sink into the ground slightly with every step. The evening sun catches her in the eyes.

Suddenly she is tumbling through saplings and bracken. She feels the clingy mud and small sharp rocks, as head over heels she falls. She smacks into a clump of stone. Blood trickles into her eyes. Kanan feels woozy and dizzy. She is vaguely away of a retching noise and wonders who it is that's making it. She crawls forward and is tumbling again. This time she stops abruptly and silence reigns. Her body is half sitting, her head at an angle that shouldn't be possible.

It is time to rest in the peace of the forest.


	4. A Sinking Feeling

You is peering out of the window. The plane is rising and so is her excitement. She's going on a holiday. You takes out her phone and takes a picture out of the window. The plane is in the air. Soon all that You can see is the blue of the sky. She knows they're not very high, but shivers at the thought of her suspension in the sky. Or perhaps it's just that the air conditioning is really cold. She puts on her hoodie and closes her eyes to think. She is getting used to the noises of the plane when the noise abruptly stops.

You is filled with fear. The plane stops for a second and proceeds to plummet. Her eyes water, her ears pop and bleed, her stomach is in her throat. She cannot hear or move, the pressure is crushing. She is screaming but no noise is coming out. She vomits and it's everywhere. Which way is up? Which is down? She is unsure and dizzy. She glimpses out of the window and can see the sea rushing towards them and-

Her body sinks slowly into dark, deep water.


	5. Fragile as A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes kidnap and rape. If you don't want to read this please move onto the next chapter. Though the tags should've warned you anyway. This will get pretty dark and dirty. Sorry.

Life is so underappreciated. It was all amazing and beautiful and fun until this happened. Hanamaru thinks this all as she lays naked on a cold, filthy floor, a filthy man atop her. She cannot cry out for if she did he would only push harder. No one is coming. No one is coming to help.  
How and why are the questions in her head. Why her? How did she end up here? Why did people like this even exist? How would it end? This is the start to her third week captured. It is more painful than before. This is because she realises now, no one is coming. Or, if they are, they won't get here soon enough. 

The start of the second week she began to throw up in the mornings. Now the skin on her belly is tightening and she seems to have put on weight. Of course, she knows what it really is, but she can't bear to think that her, a fifteen year old girl, is pregnant with the child of the monster atop her. He loosens his power and she struggles to get away. He laughs. Hanamaru thinks of death. Because, really, death would be better than this. He removes it and she struggles again. It is placed in her mouth and she feels another sort of it slide down her throat. She pulls away and spits it out. She screams for it to end. To kill her. Please. He obliges.

He still sits atop her dead body.


	6. Fake It to Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes self harm and suicide. As well as hints of bullying. Feel free to skip it.

Mari is tired of it. Of people telling her who she is. What she is. How fake she is. They tell her her voice is fake and ugly. They tell her she is fake and ugly. They say everything she does is a show. That she's not real. The emotions she feels now are sure as hell real. The pain she feels now is real. The pain in her heart is real. The pain in her arms as she cuts is real. The feeling of tears on her face is real. The feeling of blood on her arms is real. The feeling of the blade digging into her skin and then her flesh, is real.

She genuinely hurts. She genuinely wants to die. Because of what has been said and what will keep being said. Will they say that even her death is fake? If so, they are wrong. Will they say that even her death is ugly? If so, they are right. As ugly as their hearts and their true faces. They are the fake ones. They are the ones that deserve to die. They are the ones who ruined it all, ruined everything!  
Mari is panting heavily. Her thoughts overwhelming her.  
Ruined what? Ruined her life? No. They. Ended. Her. Life.  
With this final thought. Mari shoves the blade into her chest. Over her heart. She throws up blood. Twitches.

Her death is real.


	7. Swan Song

Dia is singing again. She never stops now. Currently she is doing voice warm ups. Then she'll sing her newest lyrics. Practise makes perfect after all. She is about to begin so she breathes in deeply to steady her voice and stands with her back straight as a board. She begins to cough. She can't stop.

She feels her breathe catch in her throat. Her face getting warm as she coughs and splutters and attempts to breathe in. She gasps like a floundering fish, her lips turn blue. Saliva runs down her mouth as she chokes. Soon, she is coughing so hard that her spit is pink with blood. Dia is shaking from head to toe. She falls on to her knees, then her side. Twitching and dribbling. Her face is purple. Her chest stops rising, her body twitching. Her eyes roll back into her head as she passes out. Three minutes is no time at all.

Her body lies dead, her swan song unheard.


	8. Reason it Away

Riko picks up a sandwich and examines it carefully. She puts it back on the shelf and sighs. She walks out of the shop into the sunny day. Riko places her sunglasses back on her face and tugs off her jacket. She ties it around her waist. She walks along the street and bumps into someone she turns to say sorry and feels cold metal on her head.

Her first thought: stay calm. She thinks clearly and logically though her heart is beating rapidly. Stay calm. No sudden movements. She slowly raises her hands in surrender. She wonders whether it's a bad idea to say anything. Maybe she can get them to calm down and let her go peacefully. She opens her mouth slowly and apologises for knocking into them. They begin to shake. She asks them to calm down, it's okay, and she apologises again. Perhaps they could lower their weapon? Their fingers tremble as they undo the safety. Riko raises her hands a little higher. Please. She asks. Please could they let her go? She was very sorry. Calm down. It's all okay. She doesn't give up trying to reason. It's the logical thing to do. There is a loud noise, somewhere between a pop and a bang. That's it.

She is dead before she can scream.


	9. Fall From Grace

Yoshiko is laughing loudly. She smiles and tilts her head at her new found friend. They smile too. They ask her if she would like to play a game. She warns them, jokily, that she, Yohane, would never decline a challenge as she would always win. They say that the game they want to play has no winner and Yohane is intrigued to how this is possible. Yoshiko thinks that this is the best kind of game.

Yoshiko briefly wonders whether this is the greatest idea. Yohane considers this thought that of a prideless coward. Gathering her courage she stands on the bottom of the railing and peers over the edge, hands shakily clutching the cold metal. The street is far beneath and she hurriedly steps away. Looking back at her friend, she trembles. Is she really sure she should do this? Her new friend looks at her in disappointment. Yohane is insulted. She is brave and strong. She is a fallen angel, she can do it. She walks forward confidently and climbs over the railing. Her friend counts. Yoshiko's legs wobble. Yohane stares ahead. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't. Look. Down. She promptly looks down. Fear fills her and she lets out a strangled noise somewhere between a scream and a whimper. Then she is falling, falling, down, down. The streets growing ever closer. The people looking up. She doesn't scream. She is too scared. Blood rushes in her ears. Despite knowing how it's going to end, she feels strangely calm. She closes her eyes. 

The fallen angel falls to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments and check out my other part of the series if you haven't already! The meanings I have used for the Aqours girls are as follows:  
> Ruby: red  
> Chika: beautiful  
> Kanan: forest  
> You: ocean  
> Hanamaru: seductive (flower)  
> Mari: real, genuine  
> Dia: song  
> Riko: logic, reason  
> Yoshiko: pleased (one meaning: self appreciation- pride)


End file.
